The Punishment
by SamanthaLouiseMalfoy
Summary: Sick and Tired of Harry acting like he knows about his father, Snape comes up with an unorthadox punishment to show him exactly what he was like. T for suggestive themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story happens some time near the begininning of fith year. That's pre-Cho, pre-occlemency lessons, and pre-Sirius's death :D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly these wonderful charecters are property J.K. Rowling with the exeption of a few that I will make up :)**

"Potter!" My least favorite proffesser yelled, breaking my almost slumber.

"Mmm?" I asked, not completely woken up.

"Potter, you are just like your father, arrogant, and rude." Severus Snape snarled.

"You know nothing about my father!" I yelled, fully waking up.

"And you do?" He got as close as possible to my face, I was silent when I realized, I didn't really know anything about my father's past, or how he was when he was at Hogwarts.

"Aaah, silence." Snape smirked.

I felt myself shaking in anger, "You don't."

"Potter, you are to be in my office at eight o' clock this evening,

I sighed and started taking prepared." Snape walked back up to the front, I was worried.

Hermione passed me a note.

_What did he mean 'come prepared'?_

I looked at her framiliar handwriting, unsure what to write back, I settled with _If it's Snape, that rules out hugs and puppies._

She looked at my writing furiously, _Harry! This could be serious, what if he makes you do what we're learning in class today? That would be terrible, pay attention!_

I scrawled something back, but she refused to take it. Shaking her head, and discretly pointing to the front of the room.

_____

Later that class period.

_____

I melted my cauldren! On the assignment that it really mattered, I melted my cauldren! Even Neville looked a bit smug.

I heard a bell ring somewhere over the grounds and we gathered our things, I just vanished my cauldren, getting out of there as soon as I could.

"Eight o' clock Potter, don't forget!" I heard that hated voice yell out the door.

I walked down the long corridor on my way to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione on either side of me.

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Ron tried to cheer me up, Hermione and I looked at him like he just confessed his undying love for Malfoy.

"Are you kidding, I'll be lucky if I'm still alive at the end of the day!" I said as we took our seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic!" Hermione hit me in the arm.

"You okay Harry, it looks like you just kissed Umbridge." Ginny squeezed inbetween me and Ron.

"Ugh, what if he makes me kiss Umbridge?" I put my head down on the table.

"Is he okay?" Ginny put her hand against my back.

"He has detention with Snape tonight." Ron was still laughing at, what I presumed, me kissing the frog like woman.

I lifted my head, "He said, 'come prepared' what does that mean?"

"Er, I think it means your dead." Ginny said lightly, reaching across me for something, my head was already back on the table.

"Harry, the worst he can do is make you clean something, he can't actually hurt you, Dumbledore would have his head." Hermione said, obviously not wanting to think a teacher, even one as nasty as Snape, would ever break the rules.

"Well, I'm going to go to the common room so I can say goodbye to all my things." I sighed heavily.

"Shut up Harry!" They all three said at the same time.

_____

7:50 that night.

_____

"Well I better be going, I'll see you on the other side." I knew I was being way dramatic, but it was Snape!

"Shut up!" Ron yelled, throwing a pillow at me.

I walked down to the dungeon I hated so much, thinking about my punishment.

I rapped on the door three times, "Come in!"

I heard the low monotone say.

I stepped in, bracing myself for the worst.

"Sit." Snape motioned for him to sit in the desk across from him. I looked at the things spread out on the desk; a time turner, a cheap invisibility cloak, and a vial of potion.

"What exactly _is_ my punishment?" I asked, biting my lip at the odd array of magical objects.

Snape smirked, "Well Potter, I'm sick and bloody tired of you saying I don't know your father, when in fact I went to school with him, and you don't know in the slightest, so I'm sending you back in time."

"Back-in-time?" I said slowly, unchomprehending.

"Yes, put the turner on," Snape ordered, I did it without thinking, "Now, you will turn it thirty times, take the potion and give it to anyone you reveal your identity to, and use the cloak."

"Yes, sir." In my excitement I completely forgot to be disrespectful.

I put the borrowed cloak on, not wanting to reveal my personal one, pocketing the potion. I started spinning the timeturner, after a while I noticed it started spinning on it's own, as if reading my mind.

Sending me into a different Hogwarts.

_____


	2. Chapter 2

_____

I felt myself drop softly to the past potions master's office. I wasn't expecting to see my father so soon, he was sitting across from an enormously bellied man, right by his sidekick; Sirius Black. They looked like they were suppressing laughter.  
"James, is what Severus told me true?" The man asked.  
"No sir, why would we do that?" James went wide eyed.  
"True, true, Severus, I don't see any reason why these boys would do that to you." The man chuckled.  
"Bu-bu-but sir, they did, they threw me in the lake!" A small gasp escaped my lips as James and Sirius softly slapped hands, unnoticed by the professor.  
Sirius went next, "Sir, some people are just begging for attention, I think dear Severus is one of those people."  
"True, true; detention Severus." The man said.  
"Bu-" Was all the future potion master could say.  
"You all may go." The man laughed.  
I followed the three youths out the door; James and Sirius were nearly doubled over laughing. The small black haired teen was nearly in tears with anger.  
"How do you two do it?!?" Snape rounded on the handsome teens.  
"Well, we're popular and well liked, and you're a git." Sirius smiled brightly.  
"UGH! I hate you!" Severus ran off. I felt sick, I never knew my father was so, mean.  
"Let's go find Moony and Wormtail." James said contently.  
"Get the map, I don't see anyone else, and I don't feel like looking." Sirius said, James looked around and I felt a stab of familiarity, the map I so often stole glances at while no one was looking.  
"Perfect, in the Gryffindor common room, they can congratulate us on our success." James said, and they were on their way.

_____

"How'd you manage not only avoid getting a detention, but also getting Severus one?" Remus said incredulously, Peter Pettigrew looked up in awe at the smiling boys.  
"Ol' Sluggie is so gullible!" Sirius said, and James amused them by doing a overly dramatic impression of Severus Snape, begging on his knees for mercy.  
Remus was laughing artificially; "Guys, O. tommorow, we have to study?"  
"I guess." James said sitting down.  
At that moment another familiar face walked in.  
I saw my father jump over the table, "Hey babe."  
"Don't call me babe!" Lily Evans said, voice riddled with hatred.  
"What has your knickers in a twist, beautiful?" My father tucked a piece of Lily's fiery hair behind her ear.  
"I've told you stop with the pet names," Lily pointed her wand at James' neck, "and why are you so mean to Severus, he doesn't deserve it!"  
"I didn't do anything Lilypad." James said, settling his hand at her waist.  
Lily smiled and put her wand hand around my father's neck, "Finally, you come around."  
I saw my mother close her hand in a fist, she swung her fist around it connected with his jaw.  
"I told you, don't touch me, James Potter." She said coldly as my father slowly got up off his knees, holding his jaw.  
"Lily.." He said, and if I thought I wanted to be sick before, I was on the verge of throwing up, I grabbed the nearest vase, throwing it under my cloak and getting sick several times as quietly as possible.  
"James Potter you are the most vile, rude, incompetent, excuse of a human being that I have ever met!" Lily emphasized each word with a stomp up the stairs.  
"Tough break mate." Sirius picked James up by the hand.  
"Second time this week isn't it?" Remus chuckled darkly.  
"Third, fourth if you count the time she kicked me, and that doesn't include all the spells she used, and did I mention that I still can't figure out how to charm the boils of my-" James rattled on, the others seemed to have tuned out.  
"O.W.L.s-tomorrow-study-now." Remus pointed to the papers on the common room coffee table.  
"Okay, Mr. Prefect." James rolled his eyes, plopping down.  
"I told you not to call me that." Remus looked up coldly.  
"What are you going to do - bite me?" James smirked.  
"Not funny." Lupin said darkly.  
"Actually mate..." Sirius said.  
"I want to get off the subject." Lupin said.  
"Shouldn't we get extra credit because we can turn into animals?" Sirius said, flinging himself against the couch.  
"No because you can't tell people you can turn into an animal." Lupin said wearily, as if he had gone through this a million times.  
I crept around the back of the couch so I could hear them when they lowered their voices. At that moment a group of giggling girls walked in.  
"Am I dating one of them?" I heard Sirius whisper frantically.  
"Yes, the blonde, her name is Mary." Peter hissed back.  
I figured because Peter had no social life of his own he settled for keeping track of Sirius's.  
Sirius hopped up, "Hello love."  
"Hi Sirius." The girl pouted.  
"What is it gorgeous?" Sirius held her cheek.  
"Well I heard from one of my friends that you snogged a Slytherin seventh year in the prefect bathroom." She said, putting her hand over his.  
"Baby, why would I do that, you and I have a bond, and we're perfect together, you and me- forever." Sirius said so sincerely, I nearly believed him.  
"Oh!" Mary jumped up, hugging him. He spun around, faking enthusiasm, actually it appeared that he needed to ask his friend something.  
'Have I shagged her yet?' Sirius mouthed.  
James nodded.  
'perfect.'  
"Hey, doll, let's walk the grounds." Sirius said, slinging his arm around Mary's shoulder.  
Mary looked ecstatic, taking Sirius's hand. I wasn't sure wether to follow them or not, on the one hand, the sight of my father was making me sick, and on the other hand I really didn't want to see my godfather do that.  
I decided to follow them but leave if things got too heated. The couple walked hand in hand, chatting quietly. Sirius cocked his head in the direction of an empty classroom. The girl giggled, leaning up to kiss him playfully, and pushing him into the open door.  
I defiantly did not want to see that, I made my way slowly back up to the Gryffindor tower, not knowing why I didn't just go back to my time, but the past was like a drug, and I saw it, I was hooked.


	3. Conversations

**Sorry that it took forever to update, I'm busy with school and stuff.**

**Enjoy!**

______

I slipped into the nearest lavatory; I had to wash my face, or something. I looked around making sure there was no one else in the circular room, the coast was clear. I tore the cloak off, looking at myself in the mirror.

I was paler than usual, my green eyes standing out vividly against my chalky skin. I took several deep breaths, trying to control my thoughts. My father was not mean! My head tried to tell me, but he is, my common sense fought back. Sirius is not a player! The same brave voice screamed at me, but he is, my common sense ruined it again. The small brave voice was crushed under the power of my common sense, and I was blaming it entirely on Hermione.

I splashed some cold water in my face, it didn't help in the slightest. The memories were still there, imprinted on my brain.

"James, what are you doing in here?" I heard a voice from the door.

Crap.

"Hmm?" I asked, keeping my eyes down, knowing they would betray me.

"James, you know what I asked!" A voice I recognized as Lily demanded.

"I don't get how that's any of _your_ business." I said, trying to sound as much like James as possible, it hurt knowing I was acting like this to the girl who would one day be my mother.

"What, still bitter because of that right hook?" Lily asked in a fake sweet voice.

"Evans, what do you want?" I said rudely, my eyes never leaving the sink.

"Look at me, Potter!" My mother ordered.

"I-" I was unsure what to say.

Lily stomped over to me, roughly taking my jaw. She pulled my eyes up to her's, and a gasp escaped her lips.

"My eyes!" She dropped my face in shock.

I still had no clue what to say.

"James what did you do?" Lily demanded through her shock.

"I'm not James." I confessed, fingering the the small bottle of potion.

Lily grabbed my arm, "Then who are you?"

"Your son." I said, tears in my eyes.

Lily was speechless, but managed a breath, "How?"

"I'm from the future," I showed her the time turner, "it was a punishment from my potions teacher; you're my mother, and James Potter is my father."

She sucked in a huge gasp, "Me - James - **OUR** son - together?"

I bit my lip, "Yes, at some point you fall in love with him."

"No, no no no, I will not, I hate him!" Lily sat on the sink.

"Lily- Mum- not forever, and there's bad news." It was going to hurt me, and her, more than imaginable.

"Besides me falling in love with that-" She cut off, realizing she was talking to his son.

I took a deep breathe, "I don't remember you."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

I felt tears sliding down my face, "Voldemort, kills you, but fails at killing me, I destroyed him, but only temporarily, he's back now."

"No, it can't." Lily was crying now too.

"I grow up with your sister, Petunia, in the muggle world, I didn't know I was a wizard until eleven." I said with difficulty.

"No." Lily said, taking me in her arms.

"Mum, you have to consider James." I said, I knew I shouldn't have told her all of this.

"I'll try." She said, biting her lip.

"Mum, I have to give you a potion, you can't remember me." I said.

"Okay- wait, I never got your name." Lily looked midly shocked.

"I'm Harry." I said, slightly laughing.

"I've always loved that name." She smiled, I gave her the bottle.

"You should walk a bit before taking it, but write yourself a note." I said, not really wanting to leave her.

"Saying what?" Lily asked.

"Something about James." I said, smiling.

"Of course." She smiled.

-----

Later that night

-----

"She did what?!?" Sirius sat straight up in his bed. I was sitting at the corner of the dormitories that were so familiar to me; the boys were all sitting in their respective beds. James was laying back like he owned the place, Sirius and Remus were sitting bolt upright in their beds, eyes wide. Peter looked like he was contemplating getting on his knees and worshiping the raven haired boy.

James chuckled, "I'm telling you, she just came up to me, and kissed me."

"Damn!" Remus said, shaking his head.

"Remus, I think you need a girlfriend." James said, changing the subject.

"You know it's dangerous for anyone to get attatched to me!" My future professer layed back down.

Sirius shook his head, "Well, don't get attached then, meaningless sex."

"That's not me." Remus laughed unbelievably.

"Well, maybe it should be, because people are starting to think you're gay," James said matter-of-factly, "Marauders can't be gay."

Remus sighed, "Fine, whatever."

"Good Moony, and besides, your attached to us, and we don't have a problem with your furry little problem." Sirius smiled at his best friend.

"Okay, okay, let's sleep guys." Remus said, prodding the lamp with his wand.

"Night, night my fellow marauders!" Sirius nearly yelled.

I decided it was time to go.

______

**Okay, I'm only going to write one more chapter after this.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**XOXO**

**SamanthaMalfoy!**


	4. Talk

"Goodbye." I whispered so softly that the laughing boys couldn't hear me; I started turning the small gold hourglass until it took me back to my time. I dropped into my dormitory, not even bothering to take the cloak off; I ran to Snape's office.

"Professer." I took the cloak off as I sat across from the greasy haired man.

"Potter, what did you think of your little _trip._" I didn't like how his voice lingered over the word trip.

"Why?" I asked, knowing he already knew exactly what I thought of it.

He seemed to think about his answer for a second, "Why what?"

I took several deep breaths, "Why that day?"

The potions master mirrored my deep calming breaths, "Because, Lily Evans was my best friend, until that day, that was the day she gave James Potter a chance, and I wanted you to see that your father was a right fowl arse, not ask yourself what spell he used on your mother."

I was speechless, Severus Snape did something _nice?_

"Oh, er thank you, I geuss." Was all I said.

"Yes, surprised Potter, at how your hero is nothing but a bratty little school boy." Snape's tortured voice turned sour, the familiar sneer was back.

I didn't answer, knowing that anything that would come out would earn me another detention.

"I'll take that as a yes." Snape laughed without humor.

I just grunted noncommittally. I was unsure what to think of Snape at this point.

"Harry," I was shocked he used my real name and his voice was softer than I'd ever heard it, "your mother was an amazing woman, and I was incredably lucky to met her."

"I know." I said in what I hoped was a compassionate voice; Snape's mood swings were freaking me out.

"Go, Potter, just leave." Snape put his head in his hands, and I couldn't have gotten out of there fast enough.

-----

"Your parents?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brow. I told them where I went, who I saw, but for some reason I left out the part about talking to my mother. I wanted it to be my moment, and I didn't have many moments that were my own since I met Ron and Hermione. It wasn't that I wasn't grateful for my friends, it was just sometimes I wanted to have my own thoughts.

Ron interupted my contadicting thoughts, "Oi, mate, did going back in time mess with your brain?"

"No," I went on the defensive, "I was thinking!"

"Okay, okay." Ron hit me on the back of my head.

"Ron!" Hermione slapped him girlishly on the chest, her hand lingering on his chest. I could cut the sexual tention with a knife.

I coughed loudly, "I'm going to floo Sirius, we need to have a little _chat._"

I looked around the coomon room, the only other inhabitants were a few firsties, Ron took care of them, "Scram midgets!"

They looked terrified at Ron's lanky form, so they scrambled out of the common room. Hermione followed the kids, closing the portrait hole and pointing her wand at the door. She locked it, then ran up both staircases using the same spell to lock the doors.

I took some of the green powder that I used to talk to my godfather, "Grimmauld Place."

"Harry?" He said, I spat out ashes; this felt so wierd!

"Hey Sirius." I smiled, he ran right up to the fire like a child on christmas morning.

"So, Sirius, I got a detention from Snape." I said casually.

The dog animagus's mouth popped open, "Do I need to kick his ass?"

I laughed, "No, I fully deserved it; it's just he gave me an interesting punishment."

"What is it Harry?" Sirius asked slowly.

I smiled at the annoyance I was causing him, "Well, he gave me a time turner, and I went back to when you were at Hogwarts."

"Shit," He murmured, then started yelling, "MOONY, MOONY!"

"What did you do, Pads?" He came striding in from the kitchen.

"Harry." Was all he said, taking a box of cigarettes from his pocket, lighting one up and taking a huge drag.

"You smoke?" I couldn't help but ask.

Remus answered, "Only when he doesn't want to answer something, so what day did you come?"

"Day before O.W.L.s." I said, wondering if they would remember.

I guessed they did because they were both silent.

"That was the day that Lily and James started going out, wasn't it?" Remus asked, I geussed he just wanted to break the silence.

I laughed, "Yes."

"Wow, I remember that day, Sirius, you forgot your girlfriend's name, and you pressured me into meaningless sex and even as I'm saying it I realize it sounds incredibly dirty." Rermus said too fast.

Sirius put his hand on his old friend's shoulder, "Moony, shut up, Harry it wasn't what it looked like."

"Really..." I said.

"Yes, and James wasn't a bad guy, honestly, Snape was - Snape." Sirius smiled fleetingly.

"I know, and I just want to say thank you Sirius." I smiled at the joke I was about to reveal.

"What?" He asked slowly.

I smirked, "I just wanted to say thank you for the dating advice you gave me."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Both men yelled in perfect unison, as if they'd been wanting to do thins since they learned my name.

I laughed and ducked out of the fire place, avoiding their repremands.

"Harry, what did you do?" Hermione asked when my head was back in the common room.

I was laughing too hard to answer.

Hermione grumbled something about immaturity.

I scratched my neck, feeling something odd. It was the turner, I'd forgotten to give it back, "Guys, I have an idea."

-----

**Well the end.**

**Review.**


End file.
